Probable Prologue
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Ciaossu voici la vie de Sawada Tsunayoshi après la bataille des acrobalenos et sa conclusion. Comment ? C'est fini, bah non regardez par vous-même
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas malgré ma passion sans borne.

Avertissements divers : Risque de Yaoi, possibilité de Yuri, Gros mots dits par des personnages sont forts probables. Je ne suis pas encore parfaite niveau écriture mais je m'améliore. Attention Spoil pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scans vous êtes prévenus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sawada Tsunayoshi n'avait pas réussi à détruire les Vongola mais lui avait rendu sa forme originelle. Reborn avait accompli son travail mais resta aux côtés de son Dame-élève parce qu'il le trouvait divertissant et puis parce qu'il s'était attaché à toutes ces personnes qui entouraient le dixième du nom ou le Neo Primo, car tel était devenu son surnom parmi le monde l'ombre qu'était la mafia. Pour le brun, ce n'était pas sa famille mais des amis qu'il aimait de façons différentes. Tsuna repensa au garçon qu'il était avant tout cela et poussa un énorme soupir. Il était passé d'un état de solitude à celui d'être entouré par de nombreuses personnes Nombreux de ses ennemis avaient rejoint pour ainsi dire son réseau d'amitié. Dans sa maison raisonnaient de nombreux cris et rires ce qui plaisait tant à sa maman. Iemetsu y passait toujours aussi rarement, bien qu'il formât Basil pour prendre sa suite. Ce calme changeait de la vie qu'il avait pu connaître. Il regarda sa chambre dans un désordre innommable et commença à la ranger. Si on se montrait optimiste, il ne serait pas déranger avant quelques heures. Il rigola tout seul ce qui amena quelques curieux dans la pièce.

« Bhuhahahaha Tsuna, qu'est qui te fait rire comme ça. Tu joues à un jeu ? Si c'est le cas Lambo-san veut jouer aussi.

-Lambo, soupira le Tsuna, je range ma chambre.

-Lambo-san va aller jouer avec grand frère Fuuta et I-Pin. Bye Tsuna grand frère.

-Cela n'est pas normal, mais bon je ne vais pas chercher plus loin, ça m'a bien l'air complexe tout ça. »

Le dixième boss Vongola rangeait sa chambre comme l'humain ordinaire qu'il n'était plus. Après une demi-heure, il s'accorda une pause pour boire un peu. Nana Sawada donna à son cher fils une bonne tasse de thé vert.

« Tsu-kun, j'ai appris que tu rangeais là-haut. Tu y arriveras ?

-Oui Maman. J'en suis capable.

-Tsuna-nii, je pourrais t'aider, mais j'occupe Lambo et I-Pin.

-Merci de ta proposition Fuuta mais amuse-toi.

-Tsuna-nii est vraiment le plus gentil que je connaisse. Et la planète du Ranking me le confirme.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment Hahaha, dit-il en rougissant un peu.

-Dame-Tsuna restera égal à lui-même c'est à dire un nul.

-Re-Reborn.

-Je ne fais qu'exposer un fait. Puis, je suis son tuteur. Ses notes sont toujours aussi déplorables. J'ai appelé tes gardiens alors attend-toi à avoir de la visite Tsuna.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ça va être encore plus le désordre dans ma chambre. »

L'adolescent remonta dans sa chambre sans avoir fini son thé. Il s'empressa de faire un semblant de rangement dans la pièce. Quand il entendit les éclats de voix du grand frère de Kyoko, il se dit que son rangement tranquille semblait terminé.

« Dixième du nom, je viens vous aider en tant que bras droit.

-Mah mah, ça peut être marrant de le faire tous ensemble.

-Idiot de Baseballeur. Il y a une manière de procéder.

-Vous avez tous faux, il faut ranger à l'extrême, dit Ryohei en criant son dernier mot.

-Kufufufu.

-Mukuro, dit Gokudera en sortant sa dynamite.

-Oya Oya, je viens ici pour aider ce cher Tsunayoshi.

-Mah mah pas de dispute.

-Merci Yamamoto. »

Ils commencèrent à ranger tous ensemble, Mukuro profitant de cette occasion pour observer les autres gardiens présents. Pour l'illusionniste, il ne faisait aucun doute que les gamins qu'il avait côtoyés et parfois battus paraissaient forts à bien des égards. Il ricanait un peu ce qui interpella Gokudera toute dynamite dehors.

« Mukuro viens te battre à l'extérieur pour ne pas déranger le Dixième du nom.

-Kufufufufu, non merci Hayato.

-Mah mah, le jeu ce n'est pas maintenant, dommage Haha.

-Tch, espèce de Baseballeur stupide, mêle toi de tes affaires.

-Cette pièce est trop petite pour se battre, dit calmement Ryohei.

-Grand frère ?

-Mais le jardin vous attend à l'extrême. »

Gokudera regarda le gardien du soleil puis continua, la cigarette au coin des lèvres, à aider Tsuna à ranger. Yamamoto poussa un petit soupir puis reprit son sourire habituel. Le Neo Primo vit que le rangement était désormais fini.

« Merci les amis pour votre aide, ma chambre n'a jamais été aussi bien rangée.

-Ce fut un plaisir, dixième du nom.

-Mah, mah, à charge de revanche Tsuna, dit Yamamoto.

-Viens dans mon club de boxe à l'extrême Sawada. »

Le brun afficha un grand sourire, il se dit que les choses ne changeraient plus désormais. Le neuvième du nom avait pris sa retraite accompagné de ses gardiens dans un endroit inconnu de tous même du CEDEF. Lal Mirch s'était marié avec Collonello. Le couple avait invité tous les alliés Vongola ce qui avait créé une certaine ambiance avouions-le assez chaotique. Car entre les hurlements de Ryohei et de Squallo, les tentatives de meurtres de Xanxus sur quiconque s'approchait de son saké, les disputes de I-Pin et Lambo sur la nourriture et les rires de Byakuran et Mukuro Sawada Tsunayoshi avait eu de quoi perdre la raison et son calme mais c'était sans compter sur le petit rire et les mots encourageant de Yamamoto. Nombreux étaient les invités qui s'accordaient à dire que le gardien de la pluie aurait fait un excellent bras droit. Gokudera entendit cela et se mit aux côtés de son cher boss en lançant un regard meurtrier à son homologue. Il afficha comme seule réponse cette expression béate sur le visage. Reborn observa la scène avec un sourire, il se disait qu'il avait bien fait de les choisir comme gardiens ces deux-là. L'acrobaleno du soleil se demandait quand une nouvelle mission lui serait donnée en attendant ce fameux moment il profiterait de la chaleur de la Nouvelle Famiglia Vongola. Bianchi suivrait l'acrobaleno dans ses prochaines péripéties car quand on aimait même les flammes de l'enfer ne pouvaient arrêter une femme amoureuse. Presque rien n'avait été détruit, le brun considéra ça comme une sorte de fait exceptionnel et miraculeux. En plus de sa vie d'adolescent, Tsuna devait vivre comme le boss qu'il était devenu. Il allait donc devoir bientôt planifier une sorte de réunion entre ses alliés.

« Dame-Tsuna, tu prends tes responsabilité, tu es un vrai mafieux à présent.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie Reborn.

-Heureusement, car sinon le neuvième ne t'aurait pas choisi.

-Je me demande quand même ce qui l'a décidé à me confier ce poste à responsabilités. Certes, j'ai une flamme du Ciel ce qui est rare, mais il aurait pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne pense pas Dame-Tsuna. Plus besoin de discuter de cela, passons aux devoirs pour te permettre d'augmenter tes notes toujours aussi basses, dit Reborn en esquissant un sourire sadique.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-Dixième, je vais vous aider !

-Mah mah, moi aussi !

-Étudions à l'extrême. »


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnage de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas malgré ma passion sans borne.

Avertissements divers : Risque de Yaoi, possibilité de Yuri, Gros mots dis par des persos sont forts probables. Je ne suis pas encore parfaite niveau écriture mais je m'améliore. Attention Spoil pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scans vous êtes prévenu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sawada Tsunayoshi se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il avait vu de nombreuses fois c'est-à-dire une joyeuse assemblée qui semblait vouloir l'aider mais le dixième parrain Vongola savait que cela était totalement inutile. Gokudera expliquait mais, il comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui disait. Yamamoto c'était bien trop vague et Ryohei, le brun n'avait aucun commentaire. Reborn lui buvait un café dans sa petite tasse et observait petite troupe.

« Dame-Tsuna il faut réunir vos alliés.

-Non mais tu es complètement fou ?

-Tu es le boss à présent. Assume tes responsabilités.

-Cela va encore finir n'importe comment. »

Le brun soupirait et regardait ses gardiens bien trop silencieux. C'était très inhabituel. Que se passait-il donc ? Il jetait un regard à ses amis et il voyait les bouches bouger sans un bruit même Ryohei qui semblait crier vu comment bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait.

« Qu'est qui se passe ?

-Ils ont mangé les gâteaux de Giannini.

-Quels gâteaux ?

-Ceux qui étaient sur la table.

-Ah oui mais j'en ai pas mangé moi.

-Justement.

-Ryohei silencieux c'est vraiment le plus bizarre. Yamamoto semble s'amuser et Gokudera est fâché.

Réaction normale, je me demande qui d'autre en a manger ?

-Je n'ai vu personne rentrer Reborn.

-Donc tu en conclu que se sont les seuls atteins par ce mal ?

-Oui. »

Le bébé au costume sombre et à la chemise rouge sautait sur l'épaule de gardien de la Pluie, celui-ci envoyait un sourire des plus aimables dont il avait le secret. S'il y en a bien un qui s'amuserait de cette situation c'est bien lui, Takeshi Yamamoto. Ryohei s'agitait partout et Gokudera se mettait à écrire frénétiquement sur une feuille.

_Dixième du nom, je resterai à vos côtés même privé de ma voix je serais un de vos hommes les plus utiles et si je dois pour cela parler avec une feuille de papier comme maintenant, je ferais sans aucun problème. _

Tsuna regardait son ami aux cheveux argentés qui le renvoyait avec plein d'admiration comme à leur habitude. Ryohei prit le carnet à son tour et se mettait à écrire extrêmement vite.

_Sawada, je vais essayer de me taire à L'EXTRÊME puisque je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix. Je vais devoir expliquer ça à Kyoko ou trouver une excuse comme d'habitude._

Le brun balayait la pièce du regard, ce silence l'oppressait un peu. Il y avait l'habitude de les entendre crier et se chamailler sans interruption. Il descendait pour voir si d'autres personnes étaient atteintes de ce mutisme soudain. Ses amis le suivaient ainsi que son ancien tuteur.

« Tsuna grand frère tu as fini tes devoirs ?

-Oui mais il y a un souci.

-Lequel ? »

Ryohei essayait de lui expliquer avec de grands gestes mais Fuuta ne semblait rien saisir du sportif voulait lui faire comprendre.

« Tu es bien bien muet Sasagawa.

-C'est étonnant mais on doit ce silence à Giannini.

-On ne peut pas dire que ça change. Reborn tu l'as appelé ?

-Directement.

-Il ne va pas tarder alors. Installez-vous. »

C'est dans leur mutisme complet que les gardiens de Sawada Tsunayoshi s'installaient. Lambo débarquait dans la pièce en hurlant. Gokudera serrait les poings et essayait en vain de faire faire taire comme il disait cette vache stupide. Mais Lambo profitant du silence de l'argenté pour l'insulter comme un garçon du haut de ses cinq ans pouvait le faire. Yamamoto temporisait silencieusement le gardien de la Tempête.

« Stupidera ?

-Lambo arrête d'insulter les gens un jour tu le regretteras amèrement

-Jamais de la vie. »

La petite chinoise se jetait sur le garçonnet à la coupe afro avec coup de pied puissant. Tsuna soupirait de tous ses gardiens ,celui de la Foudre aurait mérité le silence qu'imposaient « les gâteaux ». Reborn téléphonait parlant en italien au mécanicien. Le brun ne savait et ne voulait pas savoir ce que son ex-tuteur racontait. Un fois l'appel terminé, le nouveau boss des Vongola regardait l'acrobalenos.

« Dame-Tsuna, ce n'est Giannini qui responsable du silence de ces trois-là.

-Qui c'est ?

-Tu crois que je le sais Tsunaze ? Sinon je te l'aurais dit-il sous forme d'énigmes.

-Je n'aurais donc jamais la paix ?

-La tranquillité n'est pas le quotidien d'un boss de mafia.

-Je ne voulais pas de cette vie mais je ne regrette pas certaines choses qui se sont passés.

-Je comprends ce point de vue Tsunayoshi. »

Le jeune parrain souriait à son tuteur qui lui avait fait traverser le pire comme le meilleur. Il se demandait qui osait troubler ce repos si mérité du dixième ? Ce n'était aucune de ses anciennes connaissances alors qui osait attaqué une famille si affluente ? Pas de morts à l'horizon alors peut-être que cela était une vaste plaisanterie qui faisait rire quelqu'un qui connaissait la dixième génération des gardiens Vongola. Reborn avait quatre suspects dans cette histoire : Verde à cause de ses capacités scientifiques poussées, Mukuro car le brumiste en voulait toujours un peu à Tsuna, Byakuran sûrement car il trouvait cela très drôle et Naito Longchamps pour reprendre de l'importance dans tout cela. Le bébé aux flammes Soleil enfilait un costume de Sherlock Holmes et observait à la loupe les trois garçons devenus muets. Le petit passait des yeux paniqués à ses gardiens ceux-ci le rassurait avec des sourires et le bras droit autoproclamé se mit à écrire. Le boss prit la feuille une fois noircie et lisait ceci :

_Dixième du nom, ne vous tracassez pas pour nous après tout comme dit Reborn c'est sûrement une blague jouée par un plaisantin que je vais exploser dès que je saurais mais je ferais cela en dehors de Namimori pour ne pas avoir Hibari sur notre dos. Malgré qu'il soit avec nous, il est féroce et terriblement armé.Surtout prêt à faire régner la discipline._

Le mystère restait entier et Tsuyoshi sentait les ennuis arrivés.


End file.
